This invention relates to multi-layered dropcloths and like sheet-like covers.
Dropcloth and like sheet-like covers are used where a liquid or fluid product, such as paint and paint related items, wall-paper paste, cleaners and the like are being applied to surfaces such as ceilings and walls which need to be protected from any spillage of the fluid product being applied to these surfaces. Dropcloths made of traditional cloth fabric, such as a canvas material and the like, are now widely used and have been used for many years to protect floors, fixtures, ground cover and the like doing painting, washing and other-like finishing of vertical wall surfaces, ceilings and the like. More recently, plastic sheeting, such as thin polyethylene sheeting has also been used. Although the dropcloths and other sheet-like members heretofore used have provided certain protection, the prior art products have certain disadvantages. Canvas dropcloths may permit the fluid product to penetrate and pass through the cloth, particularly where the fluid product is or has been thinned significantly. Thus, paint thinners and removers can penetrate as well as various paints, particularly if thinned. There is also a wide range of weights and weaves in this cloth material which make the product very inconsistent. Plastic sheeting, as generally provided, will not allow any such inconsistent penetration of the fluid product. However, plastic sheeting for use as a dropcloth is generally a quite thin sheet and has limited tear resistance. Further, plastic has a tendency to slip and may not remain in a desired arrangement and also cause slippage of the working personnel. In addition, the plastic film dropcloth does not absorb the paint or other product, remains on the surface and can be picked up by clothing, footwear and the like coming into engagement therewith and cause tracking to adjacent carpeting or other floor surfaces.
There is therefore a need for a relatively simple, inexpensive and effective dropcloth which has good gripability to the covered surface, high absorption of the applied fluid products, but in such a manner that penetration through the dropcloth is maintained. The dropcloth must also have a significant flexibility to allow appropriate draping thereof over the dimensional objects, and be consistent in form.